The invention relates to music game software and a music game machine for outputting words with melody as sounds by operating operation members of an input device with a proper timing by a player so as to correspond to command images which are displayed on a game screen in order.
“Game software” in the specification includes program itself and various kinds of data related to the program if necessary. It is not always necessary to relate “game software” to the data, but “game software” has always program. And, “the related various kinds of data” may be stored in a memory means, such as a ROM disc, together with the program. Furthermore, these data may be stored in an outside memory means so as to be freely read out through a communication medium means, such as the Internet.
In such kind of well-known conventional music software, such as game software KEYBOARDMANIA ® “KEYBOARD MANIA” by KONAMI CORPORATION, an input device is a music keyboard having music keys, and a player operates corresponding keys with a proper timing in obedience to images for inviting to operate keys (command images) to be displayed on a game screen in order. so that desired music is outputted.
In such music game software, a command image on a game screen and each key of the music keyboard are corresponded to each other with one-to-one, and even a player who can not understand a musical score can easily play music by operation of the key of the music keyboard which corresponds to the command image on a game screen with a proper timing, and besides, a competition for superiority of a musical performance is possible.
In such a system, a dedicated input device, such as a music keyboard, is necessary, but, a proper musical performance (input operation) is impossible due to an insufficient number of the operation keys of an input device of a general purpose game machine.
Besides, in the game software for the lower age a complex keyboard operation may lose the interest in the game, so further improvement may be necessary. In case where words are outputted as “a song” together with melody by displaying command images on a screen and operating an input device, the operation of a music keyboard by a player and singing a song are wide apart, then there is a danger of lack of the fun.
In a system where a music keyboard is operated so as to match a command image on a screen, an operation error immediately results in an error of the corresponding sound or speed delay. In result, the outputted music is artless, then, the superiority of the operation, that is, the superiority of the game can be easily judged. But, a problem to be solved when outputting words with melody with an easy operation of operation keys is how does the superiority of the operation affect output and how to express the superiority of the operation.
Due to the above-mentioned reasons, developments of music game software and music game machine for playing back words with melody with a small number of operation keys as an input device of a generous purpose game machine as the game for competing for superiority of the operation of the input device, and for properly giving the influence of the superiority of the operation to the output are still desired.